Lost Knight
by Whoag
Summary: Jedi Knight Natsuki Subaru was meditating before leaving for a mission when he was suddenly teleported to a parallel world. Lost and not knowing where he is he will make new friends and allies and adapt to the new frontier he's in. All while struggling to main the balance of the force within him. (Slight crossover elements)
1. The Knight Appears

1000 BBY

"This...this must be some sort of vision right?"

Natsuki Subaru, raised from birth to be a powerful Jedi knight, is now standing in somewhere he doesn't know, somewhere that he has never been before. He looked around to see as he seems to be in a market place of some sort.

All he remembers is that he was meditating in his private chambers before going on mission to another planet in the system, The backpack on his back already loaded with the supplies that would be necessary to his mission. The war he was fighting against the Sith was brutal, already taking his left arm replacing it with a metal synthetic. A tight black glove keeping always keeping it hidden.

Then after a bright flash of light he was standing up on the side of the road he watched carriages pass on by. "This is strange, why am I here, I don't remember anything-" He heard a scream of what sounded like a small child, He turned and saw a little girl that had fallen onto the road in front of the oncoming path roving carriages loaded with heavy cargo.

On instinct of seeing someone in danger he waved his hand front of him and mustered a push from his palms. The little girl he targeted was moved back onto the sidewalk to her mother who grabbed her and hugged her tightly. He looked down upon his hand and grinned with glee. "I still have my connection the force." He started strolling around the city heading into a dark alley way on the side of the highway and pulled a small device from the depths of his left pocket. As he pushed the buttons to turn it on Subaru started to configure the controls on it to see where he was.

**/Unknown Location/**

"What do you mean unknown location?" He pushed a few more buttons and held the device in the air.

**/No Connection Detected/**

"This isn't a vision, I don't know where I am, and I have no connection or communication with anyone." Subaru started breathing heavily letting his emotions get to him. "What exactly is going on? How did I get here? What sort of Trickery is this?!" In his distraction he suddenly felt his shoulder be grabbed and was pushed to the dirty concrete ground below him. A frown appeared on his face as he turned to the three men that now stood above him glaring down him with grins on there faces. " what was that for? Why would you do that?"

The tallest one spoke first he was intimidating he had an open shirt and was ripped with muscles. "Are you lost little man? You seemed to be a little out of it a second ago. You didn't even notice the three of walk into the alley way while you played with your little toy there." The man picked it up from the ground and tossed it to another one of his goons. A short boy wearing a cape started inspecting it and playing with it. "Oh this thing is pretty cool with all the glowing lights on it, whatever the hell it is. I'm going to see how much it's worth."

Subaru started to yell as he got back up. "Hey! What do you think your doing?! Give that back right now before I use force to take it from you. Literally."

The three of them started laughing at him. "Really? Your serious right? There's three of us and one of you, just give us all your stuff and we'll let you go nice and easy."

"Give. It. Back. Now" Subaru raised his right hand and used the force the forcefully take the object out of the little boy's hands. "I told you to give it back why didn't you listen to me?"

"Oh your some fancy mana user that can move objects huh?" The tall skinny man said. The muscled one in the front started cracking his knuckles getting ready for a fight.

"You didn't listen to us on giving us your stuff and now your going to pay the price for your stupidity." The other small boy on the right cracked his knuckles and the skinny one on the left pulled a knife.

Subaru put the communicator back in his pocket and got ready, he held his fists in front of him and got ready for the oncoming brawl.

The biggest one came forward his hulking muscles showing as he got ready to swing his giant fist at the small teenager. With a force amplified punch Subaru hit the man with a right hook to the face and watched as he fell and hit the ground viciously in front of his two teammates, he groaned but was still conscious to see what was going on. "AHHH" The skinny one with the knife yelled as he charged with his blade with a frontal stabbing motion intending to kill. With a powerful outburst Subaru launched him at the wall hitting it so hard a small crack formed, the frail man fell to the ground clearly unconscious from the impact. The smallest one, the little boy with the bowl hair cut started stuttering and fidgeting from watching his two friends fall so easily.

"That's enough from all of you."

The Jedi and the small boy looked behind them to see a girl in a beautiful white dress holding out her hand. "I've been watching the entire time, you thugs leave this boy alone."

Subaru could only stare at her. She was beautiful, her voice demanding and pierced everyone's ears.

The buff man got up from the ground holding his cheek as it was pulsating with pain. "Ugh... what now? It's some bitch huh?" He got up ready for another impending fight that was going to happen.

The silver haired girl waved out her hand in front of her. "Leave or I'll be forced to use violence to get you three to leave." Her words being said a small gray cat appeared on her shoulder with a sly smile on it's face.

"Damn it it's a spirit user, pick up Skinny and lets get out of here this fight is done." The two men walked towards their friend's unconscious body picking him up.

"Forget that you ever saw me being a spirit user and that none of this ever happened now go." The buff man looked at Subaru and the girl with an angry face and he hoisted his skinny friend over his shoulder leaving at the end of the alleyway with his other short friend.

Subaru dusted the dirt off of his face and robes and picked up his backpack off of the ground hoisted it on his back again. "Thank you for that miss, I wasn't sure what to do about the little boy when he was the last one standing he looked too small to use force on him."

"Your welcome. Besides, I have some questions I need to ask you anyway. And because I got you out of that mess you were just in please answer them."

_'Great another person that wants something from me.'_ Subaru thought.

"Have you seen a stolen emblem anywhere? While I was walking through the market street and some thief came running through the crowd and stolen right from me."

"An emblem? No I didn't see any emblems around here, I can help you find it if you want. Pretty sure you can use the extra assistance if it's okay with you. Besides I need some assistance too, I don't know where I am and how I got here so I'll like some assistance to know where I am and how to get around."

She blushed at his offer to help and she hesitantly accepted. "Sure I wouldn't mind some help to track it down. But what do you mean don't know where you are? Your in the Kingdom of Lugnica, do you mean where you are in the city? And what do you mean by "not knowing how you got here?" "

"You see I was in my room where I lived but after some bright flash of light I just ended up here in this marketplace, I don't remember much but that's what I know." He pulls the device out of his pocket. "I tried using my communicator to see what planet I am in the galaxy but I have no connection and it says I am in an unknown location. Nothing here is anything like I've seen before and I just want to go back home."

The girl looked on with surprise and confusion on her face as she tried to understand what the man in front of her was saying while ogling at the device he held in his hand. "Planet? Galaxy? what are those? I'm sorry that your lost but I don't know what you are talking about. Is that object in your hand some sort of Metia?"

Subaru Stood silent as he drifted off to space, everything seemed like a blur to him. He now understood what type of situation he was in now. The lack of technology, The girl in front of him not knowing what he was talking about what was common knowledge in almost all civilizations in the galaxy. He was in some sort of parallel world? The work of some sort of Sith magic? But whatever it was he was now trapped here with no known to get back home.

"Hello? Hello? Is something wrong mister? You seemed to drift off for a minute. Is something wrong?"

"Sorry, sorry. I was thinking about something real fast, please forget about what I just explained to you I'll figure out my situation myself to see what's going on."

The two of them we'll technically three, left the bust streets of the city and walked into an area that wasn't densely populated. The grey floating cat that she summoned floated over his shoulder as the young woman walked over to an open area and started holding her together in front of her face like she praying to something.

"What is she doing? Is she meditating? Praying?"

"Ah!" The great spirit mused "Not many people get to see something like this. She is communicating with lesser and ethereal spirits, before they become plain spirits, they are ancient beings of wisdom."

The young man looked on in amazement. "Ancient beings of wisdom? All those little floating things are spirits? That's amazing." He moved in closer on her to get an up-close look on the spirits and what she was doing exactly. They all disappeared instantly as he approached.

...

"Hey! What was that for?! They're all gone now because of you!"

"OH I'M SORRY MISS! I just never seen something like that before and I was amazed! Not even that far and I've already burdened you by doing that I'm Sorry miss…?"

The grey cat spoke up from the awkwardness that was happening between the two. "Oh yes now that I think about it we've never properly introduced ourselves haven't we?"

Subaru nodded and held his right fist to his chest and bowed at the both of them. "My name is Natsuki Subaru. Jedi knight, a monk really, lost from his home trying to find a way back, but now I'm currently helping you."

The girl in front of slightly blushed and turned from him. The cat floating up to his face and started to shake his hand. "Hello! My name is Puck! It's really nice to meet you! I may be a small spirit now but do not let your eyes deceive you, I can vaporize you in less than a second."

Subaru giggled. "Well it's nice to meet you too."

He turned to the girl I front of him and held out his hand. "So um, what's your name miss?"

She looked up at him but not facing him directly as she looked away from him. "I don't have a last name like you do, but you can call me Satella, that's my name. Come on let's get going." She turned away from him and she kept walking forward on the search for her emblem.

He knew deep down that she was lying.

* * *

"Hey Subaru that little girl over there is crying, we should go and help her." He looked over to see a little girl on the side of the street crying. People walking all over the busy street ignoring her existence. How sad. Satella slowly walked over to her and crouched down to see her face to face. "Did you lose your parents little girl? Don't worry I won't do anything to you."

The little girl sniffled and let out a small amount of tears that traveled down her face. Subaru walked up to her and crouched beside Satella to loom at the little girl too. "It's okay little girl we'll help you find your way home." He lifted up his hand and gently wiped the tears off her face. "Come on, I bet you don't want to walk all the way back home, here let me carry you there." The little girl nearly jumped as Subaru softly used the force to lift her in the air and let her piggyback ride his back.

Satella looked on him with a gentle smiled as his kind and caring gesture for he small child. "Your use of your mana is really unique and it's something I've never seen. I have never seen an ability like that before."

The Jedi smirked and tried to play himself cool. "Yeah it is unique huh? Come on let's take this youngling home." The little one on his back held tight and locked her arms around his collarbone to stay tight.

On their way to find the little girl's parents Subaru brought up something on his mind. "You know the two of us walking together with a small child makes us look like were in some sort of relationship right?"

The young woman blushed and looked away from him for a second. "Don't say that, not with someone like me."

Subaru had a quizzical look on his face. "What do you mean with someone like you? You look fine to me, you seem to be a good person at heart for the short time I've known you."

"I said with someone like me because I'm a half elf."

He turned his head in confusion. "Is that a bad thing in this land? There basing you off how you look? That's stupid, but I can understand somewhat how that feels I guess."

"Your saying you know how it feels to be discriminated based off how you look?" She questioned.

"Like I said in way I can probably understand. I said earlier that I was a "Jedi Knight" and a "Monk," Where I come from we Jedi are secluded from the vast majority of society so not many people don't know anything about us, combined with the fact we use powers that most people don't understand only adds to that problem. And when people see something they don't understand they fear it. Also with these people known as the "Sith" who are the polar opposite of us make it even worse because people confuse us for them making people just outright hate us or sometimes just target and kill us."

Satella looked frightened and the very last part he said. "they would just kill you guys for being different? That sounds awful."

"Trust me when I say were used to it."

She looked saddened at the fact this boy she barely knows is used to people trying to kill him for being different. _'I don't have people making attempts on my life because Puck will protect me, but he knows the pain of being ostracized because he stands out. Maybe me and him aren't so different.' _

"Ah! Ah!" The little girl suddenly yelped as she rode on Subaru's back. A little ways across from them stood two people an adult man and woman walking around together. Subaru lifted her off his back and put her on the ground and watched as she immediately bolted off and jumped into her parents warm embrace. "Mama! Papa!" She cried as she hugged them back.

"Oh thank goodness we found you!" The older man said, "Me and your mother have been looking all over for you."

The man jolted over to Subaru and Satella holding his daughter. "Thank you two for bringing my baby girl back to me! I am forever in your debt to you! If there's anything that you need or want just ask!"

Subaru was the first one to reply to the man's deceleration. "Actually there is something I would like to ask of you."

"Sure, ask right away young man."

"This young woman right here had something of value stolen right off of her earlier by what we assumed to be a thief. She ran off to some location probably, Do you know anything about thieves and were they might hide their stolen stuff If that's even a possibility?"

"I see your trying to get something back that's stolen from you, a difficult task but it's possible. I don't know much about it but there is a place in the slums outside the city called "The stolen goods warehouse" there is a chance that you can find whatever what was taken from you there. By wary though the slums can be dangerous and there is a man at the warehouse that runs it and guards it"

Subaru reached out to shake his hand. "Thank you, your a real help have a terrific afternoon."

The man smiled and hugged his daughter, "No thank you for bringing my daughter back to me, be welcome to come by appa stand anytime you want."

As Subaru and Satella walked off to find the insignia the little girl ran up to them to give them something. "Here I'm giving this to you." The little girl handed Satella a small flower head.

The mother stepped forward and spoke up, "Please take it, my daughter wants to thank you for bringing her home to us."

The half elf beamed, "Thank you! I'll make sure to treasure this!"

* * *

"I think this is the slums he was talking about." The place looked like an abandoned part of the gigantic city. Worn and torn buildings, a few stragglers walking around with messy and ripped clothing.

"Subaru how are we going to find the warehouse? I don't really feel comfortable being in places like this, especially with the nice clothing I'm wearing. I feel like a target."

Subaru turned around and faced her with a determined look on his face. "Don't worry, I will protect you and I'm sure Puck will too."

At that exact moment Puck appeared out of the crystal necklace on Satella's neck. "I'm sorry you two but I'm at my limit today. I can't really protect you in this state but if the situation is extremely dire then you can overuse me and summon me."

The girl sighed. "Please rest then Puck I'm sorry for pushing you at your limit like this, please forgive me." The small grey cat disappeared back into the green crystal.

"it's okay Satella I'll still be here for you."

She smiled softly for his caring nature and desire to protect her. "Well let's hurry then Subaru the sun is starting to set and their won't be much time left for daylight we find that place as fast as possible."

"I'm willing to take the risk to ask someone around here." The girl looked like she was about to question his decision to ask a random stranger in a place like this but he already walked off to some random man. She watched from a distance as he chatted and had a conversation with the random stranger. She watched they shared a laugh and shook hands. He walked back over to her with a bright smile on his face. "The guy was pretty nice despite how things look around here, and I felt no danger from him and he answered my question. I now know the location of the of the warehouse."

"I think it's because of those dirty brown robes and knapsack your wearing so you blended in and looked like one of them. They were all giving me cold looks thinking I won't notice."

"Hey, I'm wearing armor under these "Dirty robes" you know!" He lightly lifted his robes to reveal some clean white armor underneath. "This is standard issue Republic military armor where I'm from, it looks pretty nice to me."

She giggled as they both walked on the path to the warehouse. "Your pretty goofy at times aren't you Subaru?" She mused.

He turned away and pouted at her teasing.

The both of them saw the building the kind sir described to them earlier. it looked just like the man told them, just a warehouse. The sun was still out not quite the evening but still around in the afternoon they weren't too late. As the duo walked towards the entrance Subaru immediately froze in place. Satella turned and looked at him concerned. The smile he just had on his face just disappeared and a stern look appeared instead.

"Subaru why did you stop? is something wrong?"

"Emilia my powers are too unique to describe in detail at the moment but I'll tell you this, one of my abilities is that I can sense when something is wrong. We Jedi usually call it a "disturbance in the force." He readied his trump card at the hilt of his hidden armor before he prepared to go inside.

"What do you mean Subaru? What's wrong exactly?"

"Were in danger."

The girl in front of him looked a little scared. "Listen to me, stand behind me when I go inside I'm going to take care of everything from here on out."

The half elf smiled and held her hands at her chest. "I trust you Subaru, may the spirits guide you." He smiled at how similar is sounded like 'May the force be with you' a saying from where he was from.

He turned around to face her getting ready for the impending encounter, his face showing his seriousness, his focus on the situation. "Get ready Satella, I have a bad feeling about this." He sensed three life forces through the front door, it's only one that gives off the most concern and the most danger. He lifted his hand and opened the front entrance slowly.

He saw a dimly lit bar with a really tall muscular old man standing at the counter, a small girl with a skimpy outfit, and finally an older looking woman with a somewhat revealing outfit and a devious smile on her face. That woman was the one giving off the alarming sense of danger.

"Am I interrupting something?" Subaru said with a little sarcasm in his voice.

The little blond girl looked at him in anger "Hey what are you doing in here?! Get out we have important business going on here!"

" I am indeed incredibly sorry for intruding on your business venture but I am here to retrieve some stolen property from a friend of mine."

The old man behind the bar finally spoke up. "Oh yeah? Who is this friend of yours? Answer now or get out of my bar."

Almost immediately on queue Satella appeared behind him and pointed at the blond girl. "Hey! Your the one that stole my insignia! Please give it back now." She reached out her hand as a signal for her to give it back to her.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that to happen." Everyone turned to see the older woman standing up from her chair and stretch out her arms. "My employer wouldn't be pleased to see that I can't complete my task in retrieving that insignia. Especially now with the girl standing right there" She drew out both of the daggers that she kept hidden in her clothing. "I'm afraid now that all of you cannot leave here alive, now that this negotiation has been compromised." She turned to face Subaru first for intruding on her deal his danger sense on max alert now. "But first i'll deal with you." With the swift of her hand she swung one of the daggers in her disposal at a lighting speed to hit him.

With a flash of light the dagger was cut in half and both pieces falling to the floor steaming. The robed boy stood their his face determined, his guard up. In his hand a bright glowing weapon of yellow light shined throughout the room. The glowing sword's hum was the only noise within the dead silence that now filled the room. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm afraid I cannot let that happen." Elsa's face contorted with a demented smile mixed with anger. Everyone else stood in shock at what he just did and the weapon he was holding.

"Maybe you prove a worthy match for me, Elsa, The Gut hunter." The blond girl and the old man stood in shock after hearing her name. The dread realizing that they were dealing with one of the most wanted criminals in the country, a vampire that kills people and slices them at the abdomen to see their guts spill out. The old man standing behind the counter grabbed a giant wooden club and charged towards the woman intending to kill her.

Subaru pushed him back at the right time with the force for him to dodge a life ending blow from the remaining dagger Elsa held in her hand. "Oh this is going to be fun!" She said loudly. She jumped into the air and started running all around the walls trying to throw everyone off.

Subaru got into a defensive stance with his lightsaber and got ready for the impending attacks that he was going to deal with. The woman jumped off the wall intending to make a blow before Subaru swung his lightsaber for a killing blow before she changed direction to dodge his attack. _'This woman is going to be a pain to deal with.' _Subaru felt a cold chill run down his back as he saw Satella form a few spikes of ice surrounding her to help.

"Don't worry Subaru, I'll help you stop her." Subaru smirked ready to fight.

She started shooting ice attacks at the woman trying to hit and stop her. Subaru reached out his hand to try and grab her with the use of the force but she was just too fast for him to grab. _'Dammit I can't stop her just standing here! She's too fast! I have to be just as fast as her to have a chance!' _

"Satella stay here! and keep doing your thing I'm going to stop her my way." The half elf watched as Subaru bounced off the floor and starts running almost as fast as Elsa.

_'Subaru, how strong are you?' _

Elsa panicked as she saw that damn boy chase her as she sped and bounced through the house they were in. She has now gone on the defensive as he was slicing at her almost hitting her each time. Subaru finally manged to catch up with her and grabbed her by the throat and held her down. Before Subaru could swing and finish her off she took her dagger and did a quick slice on his right arm through his armor causing him to drop his lightsaber and he loudly groaned in pain. In his anger for her injuring him he force pushed her hardly against the wall slamming her against it.

While Elsa was stunned Subaru looked down at his right arm and saw the blood pouring out of the massive laceration on his wrist. In his panic of the situation he turned to the little girl to his side watching everything going down and yelled for her. "You! Go find help! And fast! This is getting bad! Now!" The blond girl panicked and fled out the door at an alarming speed.

The destruction of the current battle laid trash and clutter from the bar everywhere all over the floor, feeling another impending attack from Elsa Subaru uses the force and grabs a random sword to hold in his left hand to defend himself with. The robotic grip on it ready to fight. The woman came at him with another deadly blow he parried with the short sword he held in his left hand. Subaru was pushing himself past his limit of using the force to predict and dodge her attacks, with that combined with the heavy bleeding on his right arm he was getting tired.

Satella came in with another flurry of ice spikes to try and hit Elsa now seeing that Subaru was injured. Rom stayed behind the bar holding his club realizing that this battle was beyond something he could try and help in.

Elsa charged forward with another oncoming blow and Subaru raised his sword to parry her blow. The two of them now stayed locked in a sword fight in the middle of the room. Satella stopped firing her mana attacks knowing that she might hit him on accident. The two of them rapidly traded blows with each other dodging attacks and parring blows. "What's the matter tough guy? Are you getting tired?" Elsa smugly said.

Subaru was sweating and was heavily breathing. He hasn't had such a tiring fight in such a long time, even in the war against the Sith, most dark side users aren't even this hard to fight against. He was in pain and wasn't going to last longer at this pace. As him and Elsa traded more blows against each other Subaru started feeling that he was at his limit. Mustering all his energy and pain, he channeled a small amount of the dark side of the force and let out a powerful force push to slam her against the wall with all the other garbage hitting her at the the impact.

Subaru finally gave out and fell to the ground in his tired state. His wet panting was loud and evident and Satella noticed. She was also tired her mana being used up at such a rapid pace trying to fight this disgusting criminal. She kept firing Ice spikes trying to keep Elsa's prying hands away from her friend. Her attacks were getting slower and slower as Elsa approached Subaru with her dagger out. "It seems that you reached your limit young man, But I must say that I haven't had this much fun in a long time, I wonder what your guts look and taste like~"

Subaru looked up at her as she stood over him getting ready to slice him open. He closed his eyes ready to accept his fate. To be one with the force.

Then a sudden explosion plowed through the wall hitting Elsa against the bar counter. _'What Now?' _She thought. In the hole and smoke in the small stood a man with red hair and a giant sword on his side.

"That was close, I'm glad I saved a life in time." Standing behind him was the little blond girl from earlier. "Hmmm, So the little girl was right. You must be Elsa, The Gut Hunter."

Elsa opened her eyes in shock. The sword saint was here. She can't fight him now, she was tired and depleted of energy to put up even a chance against him. "I can't fight you, I'm already tired because of the fight that boy put up." The red haired man looked over at Subaru who was on his knees breathing heavily and bleeding from his arm. "I will return, no doubt about it." The sword saint tried swinging his magical sword to hit her from a distance but she was already gone. It was Over.

The half elf immediately ran over to Subaru to aid him and his injuries. Subaru finally let up and fell over from his weakness. He used his remaining force energy to pull his lightsaber to him. "Subaru your hurt! Please stay still!" The sword saint walked over with the small girl beside him The tall old man following behind to get a good look at the young man. Subaru turned his head at him. "Thank... You for saving... me." he panted.

"It was my pleasure, I'm sorry I didn't get here fast enough to save you from this state your in."

"It's fine... you still saved me uhm..." Subaru lead on.

"I'm Reinhardt, Reinhardt Van Asteria."

Subaru then looked over at the blond girl. "Hey... so the insignia girl, we went through all this trouble to get it..."

"My name is Felt, but here you go, I'm sorry for making you guys go through all of this." She took the insignia out of her pocket and Reinhardt watched it as it started glowing his eyes going wide, he reached out and grabbed her left arm.

"I'm sorry for the sudden movement but you need to come with me."

Felt started freaking out. "What! Why?!"

"It's not important right now, but you need to come with me." Reinhardt took the insignia and gave it to Satella. The old man stepped up angry to why the sword saint was taking his little girl from him.

"What do you think your doing with her?! You can't just leave with her!"

Reinhardt turned to him with a serious look on his face "I'm sorry sir but the insignia was glowing when she was holding it, this is an important thing, I have to go with her now." He then grabbed felt by the hand and ran off. The old man angrily following.

Subaru was now alone with Satella. "Today was crazy... huh Satella?"

She sighed. "You deserve to know the truth after all of this, My real name is Emilia, I used a fake name because I didn't trust you, but after all of this you deserve to know."

He showed her a tired smile. "Ha... I knew it, Emilia huh? That's... That's a pretty name. I'm gonna... gonna." Then Subaru faded into the darkness, his first day on this new world over.

**A/N**

**Now the full chapter is finished! How you feel about that? Subaru is stronger but he can't last long in intense combat for long periods of time. His lightsaber was yellow because it seems to fit him. I haven't even revealed what he was carrying in his knapsack from back home. Leave your reviews and down below and follow for more updates.**

**Jedi are stupid powerful. I could have just made Subaru kill Elsa in like 3 seconds but decided not too because that's not fun. So I made a full fledged fight instead. Hope you understand. **

So another story, and this one about one of my favorite animes and fictional universes. My excitement for season 2 of re zero caused me to write a story.

Subaru's a Jedi Knight from 1000 years before the main story in the star wars universe. I changed that so he knows that he is from a parallel world because the technology he carries in his back pack makes it too obvious.

Leave your reviews and possible ideas you would like to see me use in the comments below.


	2. The New Butler Part I

'Augh... Was that all a dream? What happened last night? I don't recognize this ceiling...' Subaru lifted his head up off the amazingly comfortable pillow stretched his arms and took in all of his surroundings. The room he was in was beautiful, much, much nicer than any place he's ever slept in back at home.

He looked towards the window to see that the sun was barely starting to rise above the tree line. 'Sate- Erm, Emilia must have taken me to her home. She must have put me in one of her spare rooms. This is a pretty large spare room I must say myself.'

He looked down at his right arm where that insane woman sliced him open. He now has a huge nasty scar going from the top of the palm of his hand to the middle of his wrist. Emilia must've healed him. He looked down at his body realizing that he was in some sort of pajama robes.

The thought that Emilia had to take off his armor and robes to dress him in something different felt embarrassing. A small blush crept up on his face. He still noticed that the black glove on his left hand was still there. 'I guess she couldn't get it off then huh? Then again, I made sure that it was extremely hard to get off...'

Subaru proceeded to get up off the bed and walked towards the window. As he stared out into the front yard of the house he was in he stood in amazement. This just wasn't some regular old house it seems.

He was inside a gigantic mansion.

The front yard looked absolutely beautiful. Nice trimmed grass, trimmed hedges into shapes of what seems to be animals and people. Other parts of the manor, this place was huge.

Emilia must be some big figure or something. Or perhaps her family was rich and elite? Did her family own a business? That's how most people were rich back where he was from.

He rubbed his eyes and walked back over to his bed. It seems that anybody that was living in this house was probably still asleep. 'Guess I'll just meditate to the time.' He shrugged.

The Jedi got on top of his bed crossed his legs and closed his eyes. Subaru cleared put his mind and focused on inner peace mixed with the use of the force. Everything around him seemed to fade away like he was in his own little world, everything felt so relaxing.

Paying no attention to his surroundings.

* * *

A blue haired maid walked down the long hallways of the manor she lived in to check up on the guest that Emilia brought home last night. Following behind her was a similar maid that looked exactly like her but had pink hair instead.

The two sisters were ordered by the half elf to see how the "honored guest" was holding up after the events that transpired of the night before. From what Emilia explained to the both of them he saved her life and helped her get her insignia back from a thief.

From what she also described he seemed to be pretty strong in the use of his mana. Such as making things float, being super fast and sensing danger. He was also foreign and perhaps lost?

Everything about him seemed extremely interesting to her and her sister. The both of them had to dress him in pajamas so they already knew what he looked like, just a regular teenage boy it seems. But no average teen boy walked around in armor.

As the twin sisters arrived at the door they both nodded at each other and walked through to see if he was awake.

He was awake indeed, but nothing could have prepared the both of them of the sight that was held before them. Emilia seemed to be right about his strength in mana usage.

The boy was floating above his bed in what seemed to be a meditation like state. His legs were crossed and his hands resting on his knees, eyes closed and dead silent.

The two maids stood in awkward silence not knowing what to really do. Should they just interrupt him? Say that they are here? Before coming to a conclusion on this inner debate the man before them opened his eyes and stared at them in shock at what they were seeing.

"Ah!" Subaru fell and plopped back onto the super soft bed that laid underneath him. He got off the bed and dusted the wrinkles out of his nightgown. "Sorry about that, I didn't notice that you two were watching me. My name is Natsuki Subaru!" He bowed. "And you two are?"

The twins got close to each other witnessing the mannerisms of the strange man in front of them. Scrunching up together and interlocking their hands.

The one with the pink hair spoke first. "Greetings honored guest, I am Ram."

"Greetings honored guest, I am Rem." The blue one spoke second.

Subaru's face had a bit of confusion form on it. '_The both of them are twins obviously, the different hair and eye colors being the only thing I can tell them apart by. They both seem to be speaking the same.'_

"Sister, sister, this strange guest is staring at us with strange intent in his eyes." Said the blue one.

_'What?' _

"Sister sister this guest is a pervert he is undressing us with his eyes." Said the pink one.

The knight instantly raised his hands up in to defend himself. "No, no, no! It's nothing like that! You've both got it all wrong! I would never do something like that!"

"Rem, Rem, this guest is clearly lying through his teeth. We should not trust him and his prying eyes. He's trying to violate the both of us with obscene and perverted thoughts right now!"

"Ram, Ram, This guest is trying to desperately trying to imagine us doing obscenely perverted acts right now!"

_'Kriff, what is going on right now? I can't believe what I am hearing!' _The boy put his foot down to end whatever situation he involuntary got himself into. "The both of you! Rem, Ram, whatever! I am not a pervert!"

After a few seconds of silence from his sudden proclamation among the madness that was happening Rem spoke up first. "Nee-sama the guest seems to be telling the truth." She whispered in her sister's ear.

"Rem, I'll take your words and trust them." Ram replied.

Subaru let out a huge sigh of relief knowing that the sudden accusations against him were over. "Thank you guys. I didn't mean to make you two uncomfortable if that's what I did." The two maids lightly giggled with each other as a response to his words. "Never mind then." He mumbled.

"Oh Subaru your awake!" The maids and Subaru turned to the door to see Emilia standing their in her usual outfit. "I came to see if Rem and Ram woke you up and check to see if your okay."

"Hey Emilia, thanks for comin-"

"Emilia-sama, Emilia-sama!"

"Emilia-sama, Emilia-sama!"

The half elf turned to see the two small girls that were now standing by her side pointing at Subaru. "Emilia-sama! The guest was trying to violate Rem with his eyes!"

"Emilia-sama! The guest was undressing imagining Ram doing obscene things!"

Emilia smiled and laughed at what her two maids were saying at the moment. "Oh what are you two going on about now? Do expect me to believe that Subaru would do things like that? I trust him. Come on, stop teasing him and go back to work."

"Yes Emilia-sama."

"Yes Emilia-sama."

The two of them walked right out of the room and proceeded down the long hallway out of sight.

"Well that was interesting, never expected to waking up to something like that."

"Subaru you shouldn't be moving around so much, you seem to have pushed yourself past your limits last night and the injury on your arm is still fresh."

Subaru raised his right hand and showed her his open palm and wrist. "Actually Emilia it's fully healed now, but a permanent scar will now be there. It doesn't really matter to me though just another to add to the bunch."

"You get hurt a lot Subaru?"

"I tend... to be more hot headed and dangerous than my peers back at home. My behavior has often lead to me being injured in the course of battle, so uh... yes?"

"Well I don't want to see you get hurt again Subaru. I was so scared last night after you collapsed to the ground like that!" She pointed her finger at him puffing her cheeks while doing so.

"Oh! About that! I want to thank you for saving my life from that psychopath last night. I was for sure positive that I was going to die yesterday. He closed his eyes and bowed at her, holding his right hand to his chest. "For that I thank you, I am in your debt."

She blushed at his antics again. "I should be really thanking you Subaru, you went out of your way yesterday to help me and even went as far as to risk your life for me, but your welcome Subaru, just don't go off getting yourself hurt again. I don't like seeing people get hurt."

The boy in front of her looked down at his left and right hands and and slightly cringed. "Yeah, I kinda learned my lesson a while ago about getting myself hurt haha..." He rubbed his head and looked the other way. "I'll try harder to not get myself hurt for your sake."

"We'll seeing that your fine and seem to be in high spirits at the moment how about we go for a walk in the front?"

"Sure, um, let me get dressed first."

* * *

"This place is gigantic. I didn't know that you lived in a place like this." The manor he was at looked even bigger as he walked down the stairs of the outside. Him and Emilia walked out into the front yard across the giant grass field trying to find a place to hang around. Emilia stood around looking at the sky and admiring the plant life. She was thinking about how much of a beautiful day it was today. Looking around she turned down to her left to see a peculiar sight that caught her eye.

"Subaru what are you doing?"

The knight was currently on the ground using his arms to stretch his right leg out. "Oh, I'm just doing some exercises that I do every morning that i learned from training back at home. Do any of you not do any warm up exercises here?" He grabbed his left arm with his right arm and stretched it in a weird angle.

"No I don't do any of these "exercises" I've never seen any of them before."

"Do you want me to teach you some of the stuff I do?"

Her eyes gleamed with excitement at his question. "Really? You will teach me?"

"Yeah, just follow what I'm doing, were not going to do much because your new to this type of stuff."

Subaru started teaching her simple stretches with the arms for the first two minutes, the next three minutes were focused on the legs, the last three focused on the chest and upper body. "Something I personally do when I finish my routine I stretch my arms towards the sky and scream "Victory!"

Emilia followed up slightly stuttering her words. "Uh- V-Victory!" She lifted her arms to the sky to match the man right next to her. "Ah Subaru my arms and legs are all sore now." She was turning and feeling her arms and legs that were now slightly stinging.

"That happens when people do it the first few times. Overall you did great! Better than most people when their training starts back at home."

"Training? Like a soldier?"

"Yeah, kind of like a soldier."

She turned her head in a questioning way. "Were you a soldier Subaru?"

"I guess you can say that yeah."

"Did you fight in a war?"

"Yes."

"What war did you fight in? The last major war in recent history was the demi-human war, you look a little too young to be a veteran of that."

"I was fighting in a war back home, It's quite a ways from here. I don't really feel talking about it right now."

She slightly panicked for a second, "Subaru I hope I wasn't making you uncomfortable with my questions I'm sorry!"

"No Emilia it's fine your just curious that's all. I just don't want to talk about war and fighting right now, maybe I'll tell you some other time in the future okay?"

"You really are mysterious aren't you Subaru?"

* * *

Lord Roswall was an interesting character to say the least. Even before having a direct confrontation with him his outfit stuck out the most already. Dark blue outfit, clown makeup, a strange way of presenting his words as he speaks. The way he spoke was long and drawn out to probably distinct himself more from others than he already does.

"Sooo~ you are the one that saved Emilia from certain death and retrieved her insignia from the thief? She spoke about how strong you are, yes? Great power I've heard you have so far?"

"If Emilia says it's true it must be so right?"

The tall clown man in front of him grinned at his response.

Subaru wasn't the best at politics but he knew that Lord Roswall wasn't to be trusted. He could feel it deep down inside. For the time being that he is here he will be weary of him and his activities, for now it's not a problem until he does something directly.

"Emilia is an important person, more important than you possibly might know at the moment. As a token of myself esteem and for saving Emilia how I'm going to have to reward you, you know."

"What do you mean? I mean she lives on these grounds that are gigantic so I guess that she's a somebody?"

"Why yes she is. She is currently in line to be 42nd in line for the throne of this kingdom."

The boy's eyes widened. "Wow I did not expect that."

"Mhm yes, not a lot of people know. Most insignia owners that were chosen are keeping their identities hidden until they have to be revealed~."

"I see now, makes sense."

"So~ like I said, I'm going to reward you for saving a royal Candidate."

Subaru giggled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Ha, um... that isn't necessary."

"No please Mr. Subaru-kun~ please accept. Would sounds good to you? What would you like? Money? Power?"

"Knowledge sounds good."

"knowledge you say?"

"Yes, If you are not aware I am kind of lost right now. I just appeared in the capital while I was in my room back at my home and I don't know much about the land or the language, while everyone speaks the same language as me, I don't know the alphabet of this land or country."

"You just appeared you say~?"

"Yes. I am just lost at the moment and I need all the help I can get to survive in this new environment I found myself in."

"You request that you just be taught the basics of this country it culture and it's people?"

"Yes, and in return how about I work for you in this mansion? From what I have seen you only have the two maids working here and they could probably use some extra help around here, even if it's just a little. How does that sound?" Subaru reached out his hand to offer to shake.

The well dressed man smiled. "You have yourself a deal Mr. Subaru-kun~" Roswall reached out and shook his hand. Everyone in the room watched intently at their exchange. "I'll let Rem and Ram know about your situation and later we'll start your lessons later this afternoon."

"Sounds great, I'm looking forward to it." He smiled.

* * *

"So you will be working and living with us for now on and in exchange we'll be teaching you?" Standing in front of Jedi was the pink haired maid Ram. Standing beside him was the blue haired maid Rem taking his measurements for the suit he'll be wearing to be the new butler at the mansion.

"Yeah that's the gist of it really."

"Hmpf."

A slight frown appeared on his face. "I am sensing discontent in you at the moment, is it because I'm new? You have to teach someone?"

Ram's eyes widened just slightly, not answering his question.

Subaru felt the environment in the room change immediately after he asked her. _'They don't trust me, I can feel slight hate and prejudice towards me.'_ Surprisingly the most intense feelings were coming from the Rem. She was now doing her measurements for his work suit a little more roughly now. _'First impressions on them and I fucked up already. Dammit."_

"Sorry for asking that.." He said quietly.

The room remained silent for the rest of the ten minutes it took to find him a suit. The tension was just awkward, everyone in the room felt uncomfortable it's even worse that Subaru could feel it, taking everything it can to fight off a blush from being an idiot.

"Here's the suit you'll be wearing Balse down the hall and to the left is there servant quarters choose a room and that's where you'll be staying. Go there and change out of those rags and put the uniform on."

"Alright I'll be back in a little bit."

As Subaru walked down the hallway he wondered how he was going to make the relationship with the twin maids better because as of right now the two of them didn't like him very much. _'I'll just work hard and be a better person than I was earlier. If Emilia already trusts me than I can try and sway the both of those girl's to at least tolerate my existence in this manor. Yeah I guess-'_

"What the?"

As he turned the nob to the room he chose Subaru walked in on what appears to be a little girl sitting on a chair reading a book and sipping tea.

"Oh, your that new servant boy I suppose? What are you doing in Betty's room?" She put down the book she was reading and took another sip of the tea while staring at him. She was wearing a small dress and she had big blond pigtails. But what Subaru noticed the most was her eyes, she looked human but her eyes said otherwise.

"I just walked into a room to change into my uniform for work, but it appears I walked into your room instead? The feeling in here is strange though."

"You are somewhat right I suppose. Betty's room is her own pocket dimension that travels to every room randomly in the mansion." The little girl saw how the man in front of her seemed charmed by this and walked over to her. "What are you doing I suppose?"

"Taking a seat to talk to you 'I suppose.'" He grinned. "Despite having the body of a little girl you seem to be much older than you appear to be, I can tell by the way you talk. This weird land is just surprising me more and more each hour."

"Your rambling and mockery of how I speak is annoying me, I suppose." She stared at him, clearly annoyed, pouring more tea out of her pot into her little cup. "Your wasting time talking to me and the twins will be upset with your procrastination by sitting here and not working."

"I guess your right, but I have one thing to ask you anyway before I go."

"Ask away."

"What are you supposed to be anyway? You are definitely not a child even though you look like one."

"Betty is an artificial spirit that was created, Betty is the watcher of the forbidden archives in this small library I suppose."

"I see, well I guess that's enough for now." The knight picked up an extra small teacup on the small table and poured a little bit of tea into it.

"What are you doing I suppose!?"

"Why are you scared? It's just tea, just a drink before I go to work." He took a big swig of it to drink all of it in one gulp, he swallowed it whole and showed a bitter look on his face. "Bitter, but it's good." The man turned around and walked out of the room leaving a shocked Beatrice behind.

The knight turned to the door on his intimidate left and opened it to see the room he was going to be staying in for the time being. He took of his robes and sorted his items. The black suit was a tight fit but suited his physique nicely. His glove on his mechanical arm still on and his lightsaber on his side he walked out the door to see the twin maids waiting for him. The two of them had the exact same plain expressions on their faces.

"Your uniform looks nicely on you, but I see something wrong with the pant legs and how they appear to be sagging at the bottom of your feet, this is going to be a problem Rem will make alterations to the suit later. In addition you have an out of place glove and a device on the side of your belt. This won't do, not presentable at all. What do you think Rem?"

"Sister, it appears that Subaru-kun doesn't look like a proper servant, his device, one glove, and scary look in his eyes. Subaru-kun looks completely improper to appear before to Roswall-sama and Emilia-sama."

"The glove I'd like to use to cover up my hand and the device I can get rid of I'm usually armed everywhere I go. The scary eyes, well, that's just something I'm born with and can't do anything about. I get the scary eyes comment a lot though."

"Servant's can't be armed Balse, take off the glove and get rid of the weapon and Rem will go with you to fix your suit."

He didn't like this at all, the feeling of distrust still hanging freshly in the air and now he has to walk around unarmed in a new possibly hostile environment, he has the force yeah, but just in case he couldn't use it anymore. Subaru let out a audible sigh and detached the lightsaber and started undoing the laces on his glove, "Alright, i'll abide by the rules." _'Balse? Is she already giving me some sort of nickname?'_

The silver and chrome mechanical hand waved around, the glove has been on so long that he feels that the severed hand needed some fresh air. He turned and flexed his fingers, they let out a small audible noise in the silent hallway as the maids watched.

"Subaru-kun what happened to your hand?" Rem asked a small hint of worry on her face.

"It was sliced off in conflict. This arm is a artificial replacement for my old one." He answered.

"Conflict? You fought in some sort of war Balse?"

"Yeah, I did, it's still going on."

"It's still going on? As far as I know there are no current wars going on around the world."

"So I've heard, I'm not from this land so you guy's wouldn't know about it."

"Where are you from, Rem heard from your conversation with Roswall-sama that you just appeared inside the capital."

"I'm from a galaxy far, far away,"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, as crazy as it sounds would you two believe me if I said that I was from another world?"

The twins stared at him with confused expressions. "That's crazy talk Balse, lady Beatrice of the archives can travel and open doors in dimensions in the forbidden archives but the idea of other worlds makes no sense."

"Yeah I knew you two wouldn't believe me, that's fine, I'll prove it later when were not busy and I'll show you the truth." He said with a somber expression. Nobody still believed him fully, it's just annoying now. He'll just prove it to them later and show them the contents of his backpack, but for right now it's just time to work. "Alright enough idle chat I imagine you two just want to get the work done."

"Yes Balse, let's begin our the tour of the mansion. Rem go to the kitchen are start prepping the food for all us of to work with."

"Yes, sister."

* * *

"Your peeling skills are above average Balse." Ram looked at the small bowl of peeled potatoes that was quickly piling inside said bowl. Subaru was peeling at a fast pace, skinning yet another potato to add to the pile. "But Rem is still above average at everything else in the manor."

"Thanks for the backhanded compliment I guess." He picked up the knife and started skinning another potato making small dings against his metal hand every once in a while. "So, what you said just now, your saying that Rem is above average at everything else in the manor?"

"My dear little sister is better than almost everyone in the mansion when it comes to house work and cooking everyone in the manor loves it."

"Is your cooking good Ram?"

"No." She said with a deadpan tone.

"What are you good at exactly?" Subaru asked.

The pink haired woman stayed silent as another awkward silence took over the room again. _'No Goddammit not again!' _The knight thought, he felt the uneasiness rinsing using the force again.

"Nee-sama is terrific!" Subaru and Ram turned their heads at the sudden outburst from Rem. "Rem believes Nee-sama is perfect the way she is! Elder sister is indeed wonderful no matter what she believes." He could sense how uncomfortable Ram feels with the current situation. Something must be going on between the both of them for them to act in this strange way. He wanted to end this tension as fast as he could.

"I see." He said in response. "You two really do love each other despite your flaws, real family like love." He felt the awkwardness go down and easy back up again when he said his choice of words to the twins before him.

Ram softly smiled as she looked at the floor, "Yes Barusu, it really is."

* * *

After a terrific dinner, courtesy of the twins mostly. The Knight tried hi bet to help, putting his faith in the fore and everything he sucked. Subaru doesn't really know how to cook he's used to field rations and pre-made food at the temple. He sat in his room waiting for the two girls to arrive. He did promise them that he'd prove that he was from another world and that he needed to know some way at least to get home.

He had his military issue survivalist back pack sitting on the bed with him. It just hit him that he hasn't even opened it yet since he's got here in this new land. The thing was heavy and huge, it carried his version of "necessities" that he would need when he has to head out into the field.

***Knock Knock Knock***

"Please come in the door isn't locked!"

The door opened to the twins walking in to see him prove what he was saying today before work. Despite the work day being over and Subaru had his usual robes on the girls before him still had on the maid outfits. They probably don't take it off until they get to bed. "Okay Subaru-kun, Nee-sama and Rem are here to see you prove what you were rambling about today." The blue haired girl voiced.

"Alright I guess it's time to show you guys what I was talking about today." He got up off the bed and stood in front of the girls and reach into the front of his pocket. He pulled out the small device that he used to see if he still had a connection. Subaru turned the device on the glowing lights most defiantly caught their attention. He felt smug as the girls stared at his device in awe.

"What is that Subaru-kun? Is it some sort of metia?" Metia. He's guessing that is the word for unfamiliar technology that people see in this new land.

"I'm guessing that's what you call things that seem new to you guys? Whatever." He configured a few more buttons on his little hand held device and the glow above shined bright as an interstellar map of the galaxy where he lived.

It didn't surprise him that the twins jumped back in shock at the shining hologram that was glowing above them. The swirling star system was beautiful with all the pretty colors and shapes that came with it.

"It's amazing Barusu, what it this?"

"This is my home, well the area where it's located. here let me show you something." He swirled the map around and zoomed in on a planet, it's round shape with glowing lights all over it drew them in even more. "This is where I live, the planet of Coruscant at the Jedi temple. This is where I was raised from birth to the person I am now today. If you don't believe me now I'll just show you some of the items I brought with me."

The girls kept staring at the pretty imagery that was being shown to them. They felt ignorant, and a little down for not listening to him earlier today, but this is only the start of the gravity of the situation. "Subaru-kun, Rem believes you now. This is amazing." Ram nodded in agreeance to her little sister's statement.

"Thank you that means a lot to me, but here, these are some of the things I have with me." He unzipped one of the slots of his backpack and pulled out some "tools" that he uses in the field. He first pulled out a small blaster pistol and laid it down on the bed, He pulled out another small pistol, this one with parts to assemble a bigger rifle. Then he pulled out two light sabers and a small bag of parts and tools.

"I always organize my backpack and compact it to the brim with the stuff I need when I'm deployed to the field or exploring. Sorry if these aren't what you expect or are appropriate, these are all weapons." The girls walked over to the bed and inspected the firearms and tools of war, but not touching them.

"What do these weapons do exactly Barusu?"

Subaru picked up one of the blaster pistols and held it in front of them."This is a republic issue blaster, these fire small projectiles of pure energy at lighting speed to kill enemies, it usually kills them instantly." The both of them were shocked at a device such as this. Subaru then finally pulled out the main attraction to him. "Stand back a little please." The girls stepped back as he ignited his personal lightsaber. The glowing yellow blade stood before them with a slight hum in the silence.

"This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight, the light saber."

* * *

After the showcase of Subaru's tools and other artifacts the two girls finally decided it was time to go to bed.

Rem and Ram were still in a bit of culture shock of what their new co-worker shown and explained to them. The two of them were still walking in silence until they reached the end of the hallway.

Ram was the first one to break the silence. "So to meet someone that claims to be from another world... while I'm glad Barusu had asked us to come to his quarters it's something that he shouldn't go around tell people about. Yet I am still hesitant to believe such a thing."

The pink haired maid turned over to her sister who was still silent. "Rem? How do you feel about him? You have been watching him all day haven't you?"

"Yes Nee-sama, Rem has been watching him all day. While Subaru-kun appears to be friendly and have no sense of ill attent towards the people of the mansion he still makes Rem nervous to her core."

"Do you trust him Rem?"

"No Nee-sama, because Subaru-kun reeks of the witch."


	3. The New Butler Part II (Preview)

The air smelled like sulfur and burning tree land. The air all the way up into his nose was clogged with the smoke in the air. Despite this, the forest was super thick and he could barely see anything in front of him. Relying on his sensory abilities to guide him through the war zone to find any allies that are still alive on the ground.

His armor was heavily damaged and his robes were burnt and torn in places all over. Blood was running slowly down the side of his face and bruises were forming throughout his body. He was drained of energy and was stopping every minute just to catch a breath, the weight of his armor was only bogging him down even more and his injuries were now making him woozy.

He looked up to see the flashes of red, green, and blue and the explosion every few seconds lighting up the night sky. The screaming sounds of star fighters near the ground and using their ever so loud weapons were deafening to the ears.

As he sat next to a tree the small radio he had attached to his hip was going off with constant radio chatter of the ongoing battle that was happening above and on the ground.

**_Attention to all comms start a full scale retreat... *static* ...multiple enemy capital ships have arrived in low orbit... *static*_**

**_Swarms of troop carriers have now been spotted leaving the fleet... *static* ...This is a losing fight, I repeat start a full retreat... *static* use any means to escape the onslaught..._**

He has to get out of here! His legs were sore but he mustered the energy and concentration to somebody, anybody to try and escape this Hellscape he was currently in. Blaster fire and cannons echoed throughout the forest. He ran as fast as he could without furthering injuring himself, the smoke in the air was finally getting to him as he started coughing. Lungs are most defiantly going to be damaged.

He finally heard yelling and screaming from the other side of the bushes, dashing through all the plants in his way he finds just a small holdout of troops being led by a single Jedi. All of them were hiding behind cover of what was left of a crashed republic troop carrier. Every couple of seconds they would get up and fire back and duck back down as fast as they could without getting shot.

The Jedi on the other hand was standing out in the open deflecting blaster fire back at the attacking forces. But Subaru could tell that he was starting to wear down from everything that was happening. Igniting his blade he jumped into the fray and made it to the side of the other Jedi. "Oh thank the force! I sensed something coming through that forest but my doubts told me it was going to be a Sith warrior."

"That would add onto all the problems that are stacking against us right now wouldn't it." Subaru said as he deflected a blaster beam.

"Indeed it would, where did you come from? What happened to your squad."

"A complete disaster is what happened! We dealt with several groups of enemies just fine but we got ambushed and were decimated instantly, I'm the only survivor."

"Extremely saddening, all these lives being lost right now because of the Sith a they're ignorance of understanding the force."

The fighting continued in the small area they were in for just a couple more minutes before the Sith troopers they were taking down stopped advancing. "That seems to be all of them for now. We have to gather the what's left of us right now and find a way off this damn planet before we all get swarmed again."

"So you've heard the radio as well? The carriers must be close to ground by now, how do we know it's no too late?" The other Jedi asked.

"I have faith we all can make it out alive if we are careful and collect."

"I'm not sure about that now sir!" A republic trooper screamed as he pointed at the sky.

Everyone turned to look up at the sky in the direction the trooper pointed at. They watched in horror as they saw an entire swarm of carriers started flying over, the doors in the side of them showing that they were filled to the brim with reinforcements. Subaru's mind started to fill with dread, _'Were doomed...' _

Then all of a sudden everyone heard a chain of explosions going off in the distance, even through the thick forest and the smoke in the distance the forest was starting to glow. Before Subaru could call out what was happening the Jedi next to him screamed out first. "Everyone get down they are bombing the forests! Everyone get down!"

The troops scattered in a panic and tried to take cover in and around anything they could find. Subaru got under the wings of the crashed ship with several other troopers and tried his best to form some type of barrier to block the explosions but he didn't have the energy. He would only survive this by faith alone. The booms got closer and closer until the screaming fire exploded near him and-

"AAAAHHHH!" Subaru jumped from his bed sheets in a panic. His hands were covering his ears and his eyes burst open. He wiped his forehead to see that he was covered in sweat. Feeling his chest it felt like it was about to burst open from his heart rate alone. He laid back down on the sweat covered pillow and put his hand back over his eyes and let out a loud sigh.

"Another nightmare again, I'm getting sick and tired of this." Looking out the window he saw that the sun was only barely rising.

"A little mediation might do my head some good, yeah... that sounds good."

* * *

**This is only a preview of the chapter and just a little bit of Subaru's backstory.** **The full update will be in the near future! **

**Just letting everyone know that this story is still going!**


End file.
